1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table having separable components and, more particularly, to a system having separable, assembled components that form a table and benches.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, picnic tables can be found in backyards, parks and campgrounds, and rest stops across the country. While most commonly used as an eating table, it is also pressed into service as a food preparation table, a work surface, a meeting table or the like. While the picnic table is certainly useful and versatile, it does suffer from the drawback that it is stored outside at all times, thus it is subjected to the sun's rays, rain, wind, and other inclement weather or harmful environmental conditions and/or elements. For those areas with a severe winter season, they are also subjected to snow and reduced temperatures. This extreme weather can induce damage and leads to increased repair costs or more frequent replacement costs. Those lucky enough to have a large garage or storage shed can store them inside during the off-season winter months thus extending its life. However, this takes a great deal of storage area due to the large footprint and volume occupied by an assembled picnic table.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,179, issued in the name of Wallace, III, which discloses a table and bench assembly moveable between a folded position and an unfolded position. Wallace, III discloses a table that is lockably secured and released via a ball-handle and a rod, allowing the device to foldably collapse into a single unit. However, Wallace, III suffers from several drawbacks, including the number of movable parts necessary to assemble and disassemble the apparatus. Furthermore, the collapse of the table into a single unit is not ideal for storage and or transportation, especially if storage space is limited.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which the functionality of a picnic table can be provided in a small package for ease of assembly and disassembly, use and storage, thus addressing the shortcomings of conventional picnic tables as described above.